Beautiful Seoul
by CuteLittleLemming
Summary: Lee Soo Ae, who lived on the country side for 16 years, now had to come to Seoul, living with her parents and visiting ShinHwa High. No surprise, that she meets Geum Jan Di and the famous F4. But are they really as great as all the girls are pretending?


"Goodbye!"

I sat in my limousine, the chauffeur started the engines and we drove off. Today would be my first day at Shinhwa High. I originally was born and raised in Busan, the place my father comes from. I lived there with my grandparents, because my parents were really busy with work. So I didn't grew up in Seoul with them, but lived a happy and normal life with my grandparents. As happy as the life of a teenage girl could be, of course. I often wished, that I could see my parents more often, but as I got older I realized that it wasn't so bad I didn't grew up with a big house, big cars and nannys everywhere who would have given me whatever I wanted. This way I learned to work for the things I wanted and that I couldn't always have everything. But as my father made a big deal with a great company he earned a lot of money and both of my parents decided, that I should live with them in Seoul and learn how to manage with big amounts of money. I was their only daughter, so they wanted me to inherit our small company once I would be old enough. My father was one of South Korea's best architects, so he was commissioned to design a new building for the Shinhwa Group. As luck would have it was my mother a Real Estate Agent. My dad constructs the houses and she sells them afterwards. That's probably why they fit so good together.

However, I was really excited. To go to the most prestigious school throughout Korea. I read a lot about it, even in Busan. The only thing, that, well, surprised me, was that they accepted a commoner girl on their school. After all I knew about this school, it was very strict with who got accepted and who didn't. For me it wasn't that easy, either. But, well, she deserved it. She did safe a student from committing suicide, after all! She seemed to be a pretty brave girl.

Finally (okay, I admit it, I didn't drove longer than 20 minutes) I arrived at Shinhwa High School. And I thought my old school had been big. I certainly was wrong. If my old school was great, than this one was just astounding. I got out of the car, looking at the people who would be my classmates from now on. Just the most expensive brands, top styled and way better raised and educated than I ever will be.  
"Lee-Agassi?", I heard a voice asking behind me. I swirled around to see a man in a suit, maybe around thirty years old. He bowed as I looked at him, trying to figure out what he wanted. "My name is Oh Hyung Jun. I'll help you with your first days here at Shinhwa High. May you follow me, agassi." Wow. I have a personal school guide? I think I can get used to the life in Seoul.

After a short talk with the principal, Mr Oh gave me my timetable and a little tour around the building. In the end we stood in front of my new classroom.  
"Ah, before I forget", he said and lowered his voice, "be careful and don't provoke on of the F4 members." With these words and a slight bow, he went away and left me in front of the door, more than irritated. "F4?" I mean, I heard about them. A bunch of guys, whose parents were very very rich. And I mean they had a really great lot of money. But why did he say that I should be careful around them? But my thoughts were abruptly interrupted as another man cleared his throat behind me to get my attention. "Are you the new student? I'm your teacher." "Ah...ye! Joneun Lee Soo Ae imnida!", I answered quickly and bowed to him. He smiled and guided me into the classroom. I looked around the room and at my new classmates. I noticed, that one of the girls seemed somewhat familiar. But I just couldn't recall where I knew her from. However, I didn't have much time to think, because the teacher interrupted my thoughts. "Please introduce yourselves to the others, so we can start the lesson." I nodded started introducing me. "It is nice to meet you all. My name is Lee Soo Ae and I'll be a student of Shinhwa Highschool from today on. I hope we can learn a lot from each other." "Thank you, Miss Lee. Your seat is over there." He pointed on a seat near the window. I bowed slightly and sat down. During the lesson I tried to get used to the new school material, but my glance wandered to the girl that seemed so familiar every few minutes. If I could just recall where I knew her from.

Finally the bell rang and the lunch break began. I decided to just ask the girl who she was. But she was very fast, I couldn't see her anymore. So I started to look for her and after a small amount of time I found her.  
"Hey! You!", I called and ran to her. She immediately turned around. "Hey. Lee Soo Ae, isn't it?", she asked and smiled. "Yup. Are you going to eat lunch? May I come with you?" I smiled back. "Sure! But I won't eat now, I'm searching for the swimming pool! Ah... My name's Geum Jan Di!" Suddenly I realized her. I stopped and said: "Your Geum Jan Di! You're the girl who saved that one student from jumping of that roof!" I probably talked louder than normal, because she jumped a bit and held her index finger in front of her lips. "Shhh!" "Oh, sorry. It's just that I thought the whole time about you. Or rather whence I know you! But I just couldn't figure it out. That was very brave of you!" "Ah... Ani...", she waved it aside and smiled slightly. "Well, let's go and find the pool!"

We went through the foyer towards the cafeteria suddenly some girls started screaming. "It's F4!" "F4 is coming!" Jan Di and I looked at each other, both extremely puzzled, but curious. "I wonder what's going on there...", I murmured and Jan Di went a bit closer to the crowd. "Let's see", she said and we stepped closer to the crowd that was built around the entrance.

Four guys stepped inside the foyer and everybody started screaming even louder. "I wonder why they don't wear uniforms. F4 are students like we are after all...", I whispered in Jan Di's direction. But she didn't seem to hear me. She was focused on one of the guys. I wondered who he was. "Ya! Jan Di! Hello? ...Geum Jan Di?" I waved my hands in front of her face and she came back into reality. "Oh. Sorry!", she apologized, but looked in the same second back to the guy. I looked at him and then back at her. Did she knew him? "Do you like him?" She turned deep red and opened her mouth, probably to tell me otherwise, but in this second one of the F4 guys walked to the crowd and started talking. He seemed to be their leader and I was pretty sure, that I read his name somewhere, but my memory wasn't the best. Especially if it came to names.  
"I give you three seconds", he said with a blank face. "What? What for" The guy in the crowd was visibly confused. Jan Di and I tried to get a better view of the scene, as the guy with the curly hair started to count backwards. "Three... two... one..." As nothing happened he pulled the guy closer to him and asked: "Woo Bin, do you have some juice left?" I just asked myself who the hell Woo Bin would be, but my question got answered in the next moment, as another on of the guys started to speak. "Yes, you want it?" Without hesitating very long he gave the bottle to the curly-hair-guy, who constantly poured it all over the other guys shirt. A murmur went through the crowdm while Jan Di and I watched, filled with idignation. The leader guy gave the now empty bottle to him and just went away, without any other word.  
The crowd broke up slowly and the juice victim was leaded away by his friends.  
"What kind of crazy person is this?", Jan Di yelled and I agreed to her. "A really spoiled one I think. Honestly, what's wrong with these guys?" "Are all these people on mute or something? Why are they just standing there, not doing anything?"

We looked after the guys, completly filled with indignation, as we suddenly heard a voice behind us.  
"Oh my god!" We swirled around to see three girls standing there with crossed arms.  
"Watch your mouth!" Jan Di and I looked at each other and then back at them. "Hey, Jan Di. Do you know these girls?" "Ani...Who are you guys?"  
"We?", the girl in the middle asked, as it was the most natural thing to know them, "by the way, sorry for the late greeting." I just raised an eyebrow without saying anything.  
"We are...", she started and posed stupidly, "Ginger!" The next girl waved her hand around her face. "Sunny!" And the girl on the right had the worst pose. She reached in the ais with her right arm and lifted her knee. "Miranda!"  
"We are the Jin, Sun, Mi (the true, the good, and the beautiful) of Shinhwa Highschool!"  
I wondered how often they practiced that. It was terrible, so it couldn't have been that often. I looked to Jan Di through the corner of my eyes and saw happily, that her expression was as I felt. Those girls were weird. Definitely.  
They ended their posing and crossed their arms again. "What you were saying before, it wasn't about the F4, was it, transfer student?" Then she looked at me. "And who the hell are you?"  
I just wanted to open my mouth and say something, as Jan Di asked confused: "F... F... F...what? So that guy who made a scene was one of the members of the notorious F4?" I chuckled a bit. The expressions of the three girls were priceless. "Notorious?", Sunny laughed appalled, "You mean famous. If you two aren't careful with what you say, you'll be in big trouble."  
"Are we?", I asked sarcastical, but I earned nothing but an annoyed look. Instead of answering me, Sunny stepped closer to Jan Di. "I heard your family owns a laundry shop..." "It's not laundry, it's dry cleaners", Jan Di countered and stepped backwards. The girls laughed. "What's the problem?", I asked, a bit angry now. "It's just, that this is my first time seeing a dry cleaner's daughter. It's very fascinating." Jan Di smiled at her and just answered. "Look at all you want, I won't charge you." I chuckled. Strong Jan Di, go on like this!  
Sunny stepped backwards, she didn't know what to say anymore, so Ginger started talking again. "Since this is your first day of school, and you're a commoner who knows nothing about ithe world", she said to Jan Di, "and because you have to be very unimportant, I never heard of your name before", she said as she turned to me,"I'll let you off this time." "Too merciful", I said. "What for?" "For the things you said about the F4!" Jan Di looked at her confused and angry. "What? Are they that remarkable?" The girls sighed. "Hey, transfer student, you really don't know anything about the F4, do you?" "Should we?", I asked back, whereupon they started to act like it was common knowledge, again. "Ts, ts, ts... girls, let's go", Ginger said and they turned perfectly choreographed and walked away. "And what did we miss now?"

At home I decided to look in the internet for F4. If they where that famous, they had to be found somewhere. "Let's see..." There actually stood something! "F4... Song Woo Bin, Soo Yi Jeung, Yoon Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo..." I clicked on one of the names. "Soo Yi Jeung... a genius ceramic artist who debuted at the Biennale at the age of 16 as the youngest artist... He was even selected by UNESCO... What? Yo Soon He, the independence fighter was his grandfather? And Woo Song Museum is theirs?" I sipped on my glass of water. Wow. And that was just one of them. "Okay, next one. Song Woo Bin...Son of the Il-Sim Corporation. People say half Jejudo belongs to Il-Sim. The head family of Il Sim Pa, an organization of 50 years history. They still have quite a few high-class clubs and saloons. When it comes to cash mobilization, they are valued as King Wang Jjang..." I closed my laptop. They all had to be unimaginable rich. They probably had even butlers for their butlers.  
I gulped and opened my laptop again. I couldn't just inform myself about two of them.

As I layed in bed I thought about the day. My first day in school, my second day in Seoul.  
Well, the good things were: My room was know a lot bigger. I had maids who would make my food for me, a chauffeur and plenty of money to spend. Furthermore I met Jan Di, who seemed to be a very nice person. But unfortunately I had to think about the bad things as well. Such as this weird girl group and of course F4. Somebody had to do something against them.

On the dext day of school Jan Di and I decided to eat lunch together. As I got in the line Jan Di went ahead and said she searched a table for us. "Okay, but don't you want to eat something as well?" "Oh, I got my own lunch with me!" She smiled and looked around the cafeteria. I decided what I wanted to eat, payed and sat beside Jan Di. "What do you have with you?", I asked and peered into her box. "Nothing special. Rice, some eggs..." "May I try? You can have something from my food as well!" "Sure!", she answered and gave me some of her eggs, while she got a bit of my plate. "Delicious!", we both said in the same second and started laughing. "What's that smell?", a high voice interrupted our laughing. "It completely stinks!" Yay, our beloved friends! Jan Di and I both just continued eating, trying not to notice them. But mean as they were, they put their plates on our table. "Oh, here it is." "Oh my god, terrible!" "Hey, transfer student, why are you eating such low grade food, when there's an expensive spread over there? And you, how can you eat beside that horrible smell!" "Well, it smelled great, but then I started to smell you guys. I think I'm not hungry anymore." This earned me again an evil glance, but then they started to focus on Jan Di again. Hello? I'm existing, too? They just don't take me serious! With these thoughts my expression darkened and I continued eating again.  
"So, why? Is it too expensive for you, commoner student?", they asked and chuckled again. "Over 50$ for a meal is a nuisance in my home", Jan Di answered angrily with her mouth full of food. "So, you're planning to keep eating these stinky lunch boxes?" "Yes, I am."  
Ginger rolled her eyes. "God." "You can call me Soo Ae", I simply said and saw Jan Di smiling slightly, but the girls didn't even seem to get my joke. I sighed defeated and kept on eating.  
Suddenly one of them started spraying her perfume all over our table and Jan Di's food. "Hey!", I shouted, while Jan Di tried to cover her lunchbox. But the girls inhaled deeply as if the chemical sweet perfume smell would be the fragrance of blooming roses.  
As they enjoyed their perfume, somebody started to scream all of a sudden.

"It's F4!" "F4!" "Aaaah!" Oh god, relax, girls. I don't want to call the ambulance. And if this will be going on like this, I think that we have to, sooner or later. But luckily the three girls ran to them as well, so that Jan Di and I at least didn't have to deal with them anymore. But the screaming wasn't that much better, though.  
The four boys swaggered into the room as if they were the kings of the school. Well, actually they were. But did they have to show it like this? All the girls ran to see them, except for Jan Di and I. We both said there with gloomy faces. Jan Di ate her rice, but I wasn't hungry anymore and pushed the plate away. I watched the four guys coming inside, as I heard a voice.  
"Hey, can I... try that?" We looked confused at each other and then back to the girl with the curly hair with a rose in it. "Do you know her?", Jan Di whispered and I just shaked my head.  
"Can I try?", the girl asked again and smiled at us. "Uh... sure... I think", Jan Di answered and gave her a bit of her eggs. "Wow, that tastes really great! Did you make that by yourself?" Jan Di nodded, still a little confused. "Um... Excuse me, but, who are you?", I finally asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, mianhae, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Oh Min Ji! And you're Geum Jan Di, aren't you?" "Ah... yeah!" "I'm Lee Soo Ae, nice to meet you!" I smiled. She seemed to be pretty normal and very nice.

"Thank you, that I could came with you!" "Ah, that's no problem. If you think that sitting here and watching us is fun?", Jan Di smiled and put some plates away after giving me a hot cup of tea. "I think it's very interesting. I never had a job like this, but I like watching you two!" "Rich children sure are weird", Ga Eul, Jan Di's childhood friend stated and laughed. "I guess so!", I answered and joined in her laughing.  
"But now tell me about this girl you met today!", Ga Eul suddenly changed the subject after she said goodbye to a customer, "Is she from Germany?" "Hm, no I think she's Korean, but she looks very beautiful!", I answered taking a sip from my tea. "Yeah, she looks really pretty. I thought she was a doll or something", Jan Di agreed.  
"Anyway", Ga Eul started, "It's great you made some friends already. I was worried you might be a loner." They looked at each other and started laughing, as Jan Di made a serious expression. "I'm an outcast. But I'm thankful that I don't get noticed more as I have to. I'll stay a loner till the day I graduate." "Sounds like a great plan to me", I murmured sulkily. I mean, she was right, she was an outcast. Just because she was poor. But I still existed as well. And Min Ji as well. It was not like she was all by herself.  
Suddenly Ga Eul turned Jan Di so that she had to look at her.  
"Who are you?" Jan Di just looked at her, obviously confused. "What happened to our Jan Di? The one who protected me from that wicked kindergarten owner's son? The one who fought against the gangs in junior high?" "Wait, you did all that?", I asked. "Wow."  
"Yes she did", Ga Eul smiled. "All of that was the work of the justice girl: Geum Jan Di. So what's wrong?" "What can I do? I'd sooner get into it with my mother before causing trouble and being expelled from school." Ga Eul and I looked at each other, sighing.  
"I know what to do. In every situation." "So, what should I do?"  
I smiled. "What you always seemed to do. Fighting!"


End file.
